Frustration
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: Finland is frustrated because Sweden is always at work. Excuse the crappy title, I didn't have much time to come up with a better one. There IS M/M, so if that's not your thing, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

A/N: I only had an hour and a half to make this and type it, so excuse any mistakes there might be and how rushed and all over the place it is. On the other hand, hooray for SuFin! :D

* * *

Finland sighed in frustration as he did Peter's laundry. Sweden was never home and Finland had needs, damnit! Weren't husbands supposed to keep their wives happy? Peter was nearly always over at Latvia's house and Finland had nothing but chores to occupy himself with. If only Sweden were home more, then they could spend all of this free time together.

Finland slammed the dryer door closed and started the load. Stalking up to his and Sweden's shared bedroom, he flopped face first onto the bed.

What could he do to get Sweden to pay attention to him? Finland was needy and he wanted Sweden to hurry up and get rid of Finland's case of blue balls. It would have to be something dramatic and flashy. Something obvious and outgoing. Finland knew for sure that he needed the help of someone with that kind of expertise. He needed the help of…

"So, you want my help to like, seduce your man and get him to pound you into the mattress?" Poland asked in confirmation.

Finland nodded. "Yes, and it needs to be really sexy."

"But of course! You like, totally came to the right person. The first thing we need to do is go to the mall and get you some glamorous undies. I know Liet loves my pair of pink, sparkly thongs."

Finland blinked. Then he blinked again twice. That was way too much information, but Finland supposed having some lingerie wouldn't hurt, On the other hand, pink and sparkly? Somehow, he didn't think Sweden would appreciate that.

"Um, Poland? Maybe I should have something less…"

"Oh, totally. I know what you mean. You need something more girly, like a see through gown to go with some lace panties."

Finland chuckled nervously. Maybe coming to Poland wasn't such a good idea. But Poland was getting somewhere with the 'more girly' thing. After all, Sweden _was_ always calling him his wife. Finland decided to just go with the flow and see where it would take him.

After a few hours of shopping, and many detours into different clothing stores, Finland now had a total of ten lingerie outfits, a bunch of the lacey underwear that Poland had wanted him to wear, enough new clothes to fill another wardrobe, and aching feet.

When Finland got home, he quickly put his stuff away in a place where Sweden wouldn't find it, and started on dinner. Sealand would be dropped off soon, and Sweden would probably arrive home while Finland was busy cleaning up whatever mess was made during dinner. By then, Sealand would have retreated to his room, claiming that he was tired, but Finland knew that as soon as the door closed, Sealand would get on the cell phone that he had gotten for his birthday and call Latvia, despite being with him all day.

Finland didn't mind that, though. Quite frankly, he thought the two adorable. While stirring the stew, Finland absently wondered who would top in that relationship. Finland shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about such things. He should be thinking of a plan to get Sweden home more often. A night of hot sex was nice, but it wouldn't change Sweden's schedule.

Finland frowned in thought; what could he do? He'd already tried talking to Sweden, but that had only made Sweden feel guilty. The guilt hadn't been enough to convince Sweden to come earlier, instead, he had just bought Finland a consolation present.

"Whatever," Finland thought, "let's just try the lingerie first and see where that goes."

From the kitchen, Finland heard the front door slam open. "Hej, hej! Finny, do you have any presents for me?"

Finland groaned. This was just what he needed; Denmark had decided on a random visit. Finland trudged out of the kitchen still holding the ladle and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here, Denmark? And where's Norway?" Finland said, noticing the lack of anyone with Denmark.

"Aha, about that, you see, Norway doesn't appreciate my presence and kinda, sorta, may have kicked me out for the night." Denmark said nervously, shrugging his shoulders and scratching the back of his head.

Finland narrowed his eyes. "Then what are you doing here?" Denmark better not think he was staying here, not tonight. Nope, Finland wouldn't allow it.

"I was wondering if I could crash here."

"No, no, no! Get out!" Finland marched up to the dane and started to try pushing him towards the door. Denmark turned on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Finny? Come on, let me staaaaaaay!" Denmark whined, not budging an inch. Finland huffed and smacked him across the head with the ladle which, Finland finally noticed, was dripping sauce all over his carpet. Finland gasped and ran back to the kitchen to get a sponge. Making sure to have thrown the ladle back into the pot and turning the heat off, Finland skidded back into the room where the mess was and knelt on the floor to start scrubbing furiously.

Denmark gulped. Finland looked so… adorable at his feet with the little crease between his eyebrows and oblivious to Denmark's stare. Denmark couldn't help himself. He dropped to his knees and lifted Finland's chin with one of his hands. Finland's eyes widen tremendously. Denmark smirked and slowly started leaning forward. Finland looked so cute frozen there at his touch. Surely Sweden wouldn't mind it if Denmark had just a little taste.

Before Denmark could kiss Finland, he was thrown back. Sweden was standing above him with a murderous look on his face. "What do you think you're doing with my wife?"

Denmark squirmed nervously and glanced around for an escape route. "Uh, nothing in particular, Sweden. There's no need for violence, ha ha ha!" Spotting the still open door, Denmark bolted and slammed the door closed behind him. Sweden let him go in favor of picking Finland up from the floor.

"Ah, Sweden, w-what are you doing?" Finland asked nervously, trying to wiggle his way out of Sweden's grip. Sweden only grunted and tightened his hold on him. Finland figured Sweden was taking them to their bedroom.

Finland was dropped onto the bed. Sweden started to caress Finland's sides, making his way down to Finland's boxers.

"What brought this on?" Finland gasped, delighted that not only had Sweden came home early, but that he also wanted sex. When Sweden groaned after taking off Finland's boxers, Finland belatedly realized that he was wearing one of the pairs of underwear he and Poland had bought today.; the one that was lace and had the same design as the Swedish flag that he had gotten as a joke. Apparently, Sweden quite liked them as he immediately started nuzzling Finland's hip and rubbing up and down Finland's thighs. Finland shivered; the area around his hips and thighs was very sensitive, to Sweden's delight and Finland's torture.

Finally though, Finland urged Sweden to continue and he did so grudgingly, taking off his clothes and starting on the rest of Finland's. Sweden received another surprise as he took off Finland's T-shirt; the underwear had a matching top.

Sweden groaned and asked, "Are you trying to kill me?" Finland just giggled and wiggled his hips to remind Sweden of his mission.

Soon, they were both naked and Sweden had Finland pinned under him with his fingers in Finland's ass and his tongue in Finland's mouth. The air around them was steadily getting hotter and Finland just wanted Sweden's cock in him, damn it all!

Finland grabbed Sweden's hand and pulled it away from his bum with one hand and with the other he grabbed a hold of Sweden's dick. Sweden groaned and watched with dilated eyes as Finland guided him into Finland's hole.

Finland moaned at the feeling of being full after so long without sexual touches. He didn't care about the sting of not being properly prepared or lubed, just so long as Sweden started thrusting soon.

Sweden seemed to know what he needed and started a fast, harsh pace, rocking his hips back and forth into Finland's. Both of them not having had sexual contact since two weeks ago were brought to orgasm quickly.

Afterwards, Sweden cleaned them both up and got them settled in bed. The food could wait. Suddenly, Finland jack knifed up. "Sweden, where's Sealand?"

Sweden gently pulled Finland back down. "Relax; I let him spend the night at Latvia's." Finland sighed in relief and let Sweden wrap his arms around him. Sweden nibbled on Finland's neck and Finland giggled, scrunching up his shoulder.

"Stop that, it tickles." Suddenly feeling down, Finland sighed. "Sweden, why don't you ever come home early, like today?"

Sweden sighed too. "I can't tell you yet. Just go to sleep, 'kay?" Not feeling like arguing right now, Finland nodded and let it go. Later, on his birthday, Sweden revealed that he had been working overtime to pay for a vacation for Finland's birthday.


End file.
